The Water Supply
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: What happens when Fred and George decide to put an experimental love potion in a water fountain? Nothing good. At least, not for the victims. GWDM, FWHG, GWAJ, PPLL, BZNT, HPMB, ASKB, RWSP, SSAT. figure them out as we go!
1. Finding the Board

Title: The Water Supply

Author: A really short one who will kill you... maybe.

Summary: everyone has problems. Ginny's too shy. Hermione doesn't know what she wants. Ron is unconscious, Harry is clueless, Draco is bratty, Millicent is thin, Pansy is gay, Luna is dreamy, and the twins are bored. Not a good combination at all...

Disclaimer: I own Melissa Van Pelt.

Chapter One

Setting Up the Board

"I'm bored." Fred Weasley drawled, flicking his copper hair out of his eyes. George was sitting beside him, pretending to read a book. Fred knew he was pretending because not only had he not turned the page in seventeen minutes, but it was one of Hermione Granger's light readings.

"Did you hear me?" Fred demanded.

"Yep."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What are you going to do about it?"Fred demanded again.

"Mmmmm. Nothing."

"Nothing." Fred repeated.

"Nothing." George confirmed.

"That's too bad."

George looked up from the words he'd been staring at for over a quarter of an hour. "Why?" He asked. He would probably live to regret it, but what the hell.

"Because, I have a plan."

"And that is?"

Fred grinned. George knew that grin very well. Fun things were to come...

888

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the library. She liked it there. It was ... quiet. Her best friend Luna Lovegood sat across from her, a game of Risk between them. They had been playing the game for three weeks now. Madam Pince let them keep it set up, provided they used this table in the very back of the library.

Ginny rolled her dice. Luna rolled hers. Ginny smiled. "China is mine!" She exhaulted.

Luna smiled dreamily. "Ok then. Oh, hello, Malfoy."

Ginny spun in her seat to see the mentioned blonde standing behind her.

"What are you doing Weasley?" He asked.

She flushed. "Uh... playing... a game..."

Malfoy smirked. Ginny wanted to curse and rail at him, but she just couldn't. She was too damned shy.

888

Hermione tucked a wayward strand of hair behind one ear and frowned at the book in her lap as though it had done her a personal wrong. For it's part, the book merely tried to provide information.

Hermione finally sighed in disgust. SHe closed the book and looked at the stack around her. With a wry twist of her lips, she reached for another text. A movement caught her eye and she looked up to see Fred and George. She frowned, thinking of following the pair to see what they were up to, but before she could muster herself to move, Ginny and Luna entered the scene. The pair slumped onto the stairs beside her.

"What's up?" She asked.

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy."

"Kick you out of the library again?"

"No. I ran for cover, dragging Luna with me." She sighed again. "I wish I could just tell him off or something."

888

Draco took the chair with his usual stoic grace. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode looked over at him. As usual, Blaise Zabini ignored the whole group.

"What's got you in a tift?" Pansy said. Somehow she was able to read his every mood, even when they weren't dating. Draco glanced at her.

"I'm not in a tift." He protested.

Pansy smirked as Millicent carefully arranged her robes to show as much of her new figure as she could. Millicent had somehow lost weight over the summer and she looked amazing. Pansy, in response to this theft of thunder, had dyed her hair dark brown.

In short, Draco was now surrounded by beautiful women.

"Yes, you are." Pansy returned, flicking back her dark hair.

"Alright. I ran into Weasley girl."

"Aww." Millicent drawled. "Upset because your love interest doesn't return your affection?"

Draco scowled at them. "She is not my love interest!"

Millicent and Pansy giggled together. "It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Millicent crowed. Pansy had no idea what she was talking about but agreed emphatically.

Draco scowled at them both.

"I think I liked you better when you were fat."

888

Alicia Spinnet tossed back her brown hair and grinned at her comrades. "Thanks again for coming out here with me."

Katie Bell swallowed the mouthful of water she had and smiled at her best friend. "No problem. I needed the practice any way."

Harry Potter smiled at her as well. "Yeah, it never hurts."

Angelina Johnson refrained from commenting on the current line of conversation but changed the subject instead. "I'm bushed. I'm taking a bath."

Harry flushed but the girls took it at face value. "I think we missed dinner. Wanna get something to eat first?" Katie offered.

Angelina pursed her lips. "Alright."

(A/N: And thus the board is set. Tune in next time to see where the pieces lie... Should I continue? I promise the chapters will be long. I mean long. Like at least this long.


	2. Setting Up the Pieces

Chapter Two

Setting up the Peices

Ginny slumped down beside Hermione. Her friend tapped her sharply in the lower back, forcing the younger girl into a straight back position. Ginny bestowed a slight glare on her friend but she knew she couldn't stay mad at Hermione for ever.

Luna took Ginny's opposite side. "What's wrong, Gin?" Luna asked slowly.

"I don't know." Ginny sighed.

Hermione had returned to her book, but that did not exclude her from the conversation. "You want a boyfriend."

Ginny glanced sharply at her. "Do not."

"Do too. You've finally stopped mooning over Harry, no offense. And now you want boys to notice you and be interested."

Ginny sighed again, propping her head on her chin. "Unfortunately you're right. Doubly unfortunate, because bloody Malfoy seems to be the only one interested."

Hermione shot her a glance. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Interested in irritating me to no end."

"Well what do you want in a guy?" Luna asked calmly.

Ginny leaned back. "Smart. Charming. Funny. And not intimidated."

Hermione laughed shortly. "Don't we all."

"Well what about you?" GInny demanded.

"Same as the above, I guess. But he has to know that silence is ok once in a while."

Luna nodded. Both of the others turned to look at her and she smiled. "Well, so long as he loved me, that's all that matters, isn't it?"

888

Pansy leaned back in her chair, glancing at Millicent out of the corner of her eye. Millicent did not look up from the book on potions she was reading.

"I told you before I'm straight, Pansy."

Pansy sighed. "Yeah, I know. But you can't blame a girl for trying."

Draco seemed to have calmed down from his encounter with Ginny. Pansy might be gayer than Paris, but she knew that Draco was infatuated with the poor girl. If she got a bit of back bone, she'd stand a decent chance.

Pansy wisely kept her mouth closed.

Blaise, was not so smart. "Are we over our tift?"

Draco glared at him. "I was not in a tift."

"Yes you were. You're upset because Weasley's free and she isn't being what you want her to be."

"I am not in love with Weasley."

Blaise smirked. "Riiiight. Only why you go out of your way to irritate her everyday since she refused sitting with Potter that one day."

Millicent glanced up from her book again. She could see this wasn't going to end anywhere pleasant if someone interviened. "Pansy, what do you want in a guy?"

The boys started at the sudden change in topic but leaned in fascinated.

"Well, as long as he loves me, what else matters, right?"

"True." She turned deftly to Blaise. "What about you? What do you look for in a girl?"

"She has to be special. Not that you two aren't," He added with a bright grin. "Something perfectly extrodinary."

He turned to Draco with a crafty look in his eyes. "And you, mate?"

Draco glared briefly at him. "She can't swoon at every thing I say. Would get cumbersome. She needs to be able to hold her own. Aggressive even."

Pansy glowered darkly at the table. Her plan wasn't working very well. Ginny was none of those things around Draco. Maybe she should return to trying to seduce her and see where that led. She shook off her thoughts and turned to Millicent. "What about you Millie? Who's your Knight in Shining Armor?"

Millicent smiled. "All he has to do, is sweep me off my feet."

888

Harry collasped on the bed in the Infirmary beside his best friend.

"Do you mind? Only sick people are allowed in here!" Ron protested.

"I am sick. Why else do I hang out with you?" Harry replied.

"What about them?" Ron asked, pointing to the girls that had followed him in.

"What about them? Don't worry, they're probably talking girly things like who they like and that jazz. Why? Are you interested in any of them?" Harry asked with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I heard Tonks was here earlier."

Harry flopped on his back. "Yeah, Something with the Order. I think she's gonna be here for a while. Pretty cool right?" Harry asked, looking for a reaction. Ever since a bad date with Hermione, Ron hadn't shown a real interest in any of the girls about campus. As his best friend, it was his duty to find out who Ron might like and give him hell about it.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, she's cool."

"Harry!"

Harry turned to look at Angelina.

"We're headed back to the common room. Join us?"

He nodded. "Sure, just for a bit." He turned back to Ron. "Look, you want anything?"

Ron held out the goblet from his bedside. "Yeah, get me some water will you?"

Harry took it. "What's wrong with the water here?"

"If I ask Pomphrey, she'll slip dozens of antioxidants in it."

"What's wrong with them?"

"For Pity's sake! I only have a sinus cold!"

(A/N: Ah, yes, Everything is set up nicely.


	3. Red Queen to White King

Chapter Three

Red Queen to White King

Ginny stretched, glancing at her watch. "I should go see Ron," She looked at Hermione and Luna. "Wanna come with me?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've got too much stuff to do."

"Mmm. Speaking of which, can you help me with my Runes translations? There's a couple I'm having trouble with."

Hermione nodded. "Sure meet me in the library when you're done with Ron."

"Excellent. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Just some snacks if you can. Gonna join us Luna?"

Luna shook her head dreamily. "I'll come see Ron. But I need to tutor in Charms."

Ginny shook her head. Who would have known that dreamy Luna Lovegood would be come so good at Charms as to be asked to tutor. Mostly she did Hufflepuffs but she was tutoring some Slytherin. She wouldn't say who and Ginny was curious. But she respected her friend and wouldn't stoop to spying. Yet.

"Well, walk with me then. I'll see you in a bit, Mione!"

Ginny linked arms with Luna. They ran into Harry on the way to the infirmary. He grinned, kissing Ginny on the cheek and giving Luna one as well. He was a lot more laid back since the war was over. Ginny wasn't really interested in him all that much any more. Hermione said it had something to do with the fact that she liked impossible relationships and now that Harry was no longer un able to date her due to said war, Ginnywas no longer interested. Ginny said it was bull but sure enough she wasn't giggly around Harry any more.

"So which of you lovely ladies will be accompanying me to Hogsmeade this week end?"

Ginny opened her mouth to object but Luna beat her to it.

"Can't! We must keep Ginny open for her one true love."

"And who is that?" Harry asked.

Luna opened her mouth again but Ginny put a hand over her mouth. "We don't know yet, do we, Luna?"

Luna gave puppy innocent eyes as Ginny dragged her towards the infirmary.

Ron was sitting in bed. "Hey, is Harry getting back here soon? I asked for a glass of water."

Ginny laughed, sitting on the table and pressing a hand to his forehead. "Poor baby. What's wrong with the water Madam Pomphrey can get you?"

"She stuffs it full of vitamins."

Ginny laughed again. "Did you tell her about the chest pains?"

"Ginny!" he hissed. "It's been over a week since that happened!"

"Ron! You were hit by serious magic in that battle. You never let anyone look at you. I don't want to lose you too."

He sighed, "Look, I told you, if it happens more than once a week, I'll talk to Madam Pomphrey."

Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back later tonight if you need anything."

He smiled, "No, I'm good."

Ginny and Luna went down stairs. Ginny ran into Harry on her way to the Library.

"Whoa! Watch the glass." Ginny laughed, giving him a nice berth. She pulled a water bottle from her bag and filled it. She added it to the tin of cookies she had stolen from Ron's bedside.

She leaned down to take a sip of water. The water tasted slightly sweet. Ginny frowned but had resolved to put it out of her mind when someone bumped her. She turned, wiping the water from her lips with the back of her hand.

Draco Malfoy smirked down at her. She felt the urge to blush but suddenly a new urge came over her.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley."

Ginny felt her lips curl into a smirk. "I'd watch where you were going, poppet, wouldn't want someone to take a bite out of that fine little ass of yours."

Ginny wanted to slap her hands over her mouth but instead she found herself tipping back his chin. "I have a mind to take a lick at it myself."

Draco's jaw dropped and Ginny found herself sauntering by him and off to the library.

Ginny managed her way into the library and collasped beside Hermione.

"What's wrong? You look like death warmed over."

Ginny met her eyes. "Hermione, I think I'm going crazy."

(A/N: F yeah! How do you like that? Confused? You should be. Just wait, all the pieces are in place.

To Ami Landon Mendal- that's ok, at least I got some DG action in here!


	4. Yellow Princess to White Queen

Chapter Four

Yellow Princess to White Queen

Luna decided she was thirsty after all. She was early for her appointment with her student so she decided to swing by the water fountain. She might have enough time to catch Ginny.

She did see Ginny on her way to it, but the redhead looked distracted and a little horrified about something. Luna let her be. Who knew what problems she might be having.

So Luna made her way to the waterfountain. She couldn't help but notice a particular blonde there. Draco Malfoy was standing where Ginny had left him not three minutes ago, his mouth wide open and looking not a bit shell shocked. Luna also noticed a slight flush to his cheeks that she hadn't ever seen before. He looked almost like he was... in love.

Luna slipped past him, breaking his gaze. She took a sip of the cool water, noticing a slight after taste of something sweet, like a peach. She frowned, feeling she should know why the water tasted like that but put it aside. She moved past Malfoy again, starting to the empty classroom she and her student had decided on.

"Lovegood!"

Luna turned back to see Malfoy holding a half filled water bottle towards her. "Give that to Pansy. She was complaining earlier."

Luna smiled dreamily at him. "Alright."

He nodded and stalked off, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Luna wrinkled her nose at the water bottle. Men. They never did things properly. SHe leaned over the water fountain again and filled it up.

888

Pansy was waiting patiently for Luna. She rather felt she liked the younger girl. Maybe not like that, but certainly enough that she had volunteered for Luna's shift on tutoring. Pansy hated to admit weakness, but she also had no desire to fail.

SHe looked up as Luna entered the room. Luna had her nose buried in her bag.

"Catch!"

Pansy caught the waterbottle as Luna began unloading her books in search of her wand. Pansy took a swig of the water and considered telling Luna her wand was in her hair.

She had decided to tell her after all when Luna finally met her eyes.

Pansy had heard of electricity and had read somewhere that some men just had that charm that left you shuddering in anticipation of their mere prescence. She had never believed it 'til now. Because suddenly all she wanted was to touch Luna.

She could see the longing in Luna's blue eyes as well and Pansy rose to her feet. They circled the table, slowly, never breaking eye contact. Finally they stopped. Pansy stepped onto the chair before her, using it as a ladder to climb atop the table, where she knelt. Luna followed suit.

For another long minute, they just knelt there, studying one another. Luna really was quite beautiful, with her long soft blonde hair. Pansy had to wonder if her hair was as soft as it looked. She reached out a hand to stroke it. It was.

Luna inched closer and ran a hesitant hand down Pansy's arm, before settling it on the Slytherin's waist. Pansy had no idea what was going on but she was loving it. She never wanted this moment to end.

Pansy brought her hand to Luna's chin. Luna's fingers dug gently into Pansy's side, telling her she could come closer. Pansy obliged, bringing her other hand up to Luna's shoulder. Luna pressed herself softly to Pansy's front and brought her lips to hers. Pansy dug her fingers into Luna's hair, pulling the wand from it to free the soft tresses. Luna's arm wrapped around Pansy's neck and she leaned back. Pansy followed the movement, bracing herself on the table to prevent from crushing the other girl.

Their lips never left each other as Pansy straddled Luna and Luna explored the buttons on Pansy's top. Slowly, teasingly, she flicked them open. Pansy pushed Luna's skirt up and ran a knuckle across her thigh.

Luna broke the kiss. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." Pansy whispered.

"You're not studying."

Both girls whipped their heads around to see Blaise Zabini, looking very amused, standing in the door way.

"Uh..." Pansy began.

"Is this real?" Luna asked.

Blaise sighed. "Yes. It's very real. And it would appear you actually love each other."

(A/N: Love it yet? Also you'll notice Luna saw Draco after she drank the water but before she saw Pansy. Just some food for thought.

To Ami Mendal- Course I addressed you! You reveiwed, didn't you? Just see what I have planned for the next chapter.


	5. Red King to White Princess

Chapter Five

Red King to White Princess

Harry sipped the cold water before putting the lid on it for Ron. The water tasted slightly funny today but he made nothing of it. Somedays the water decided to taste sweeter.

He dropped the bottle off with Ron before heading down to the Great Hall. Dinner would be soon and he had agreed to meet with Angelina about the Quidditch season. Why they couldn't have done it earlier, was beyond him.

The Hall was about half way full in anticipation of the announcement Dumbledore had told them all about. Harry looked around til he spotted Angelina. He waved to her and she waved back. She too had a bottle of water, that she was sharing with Alicia Spinnet and Tonks, who assured him, she was just stopping by.

Harry glanced around the hall as he made his way over to Angelina. He nearly fell as his eyes caught the brilliant brown eyes sitting at the Slytherin table.

She sat there in her black robes, open to reveal the perfect lines of her body as she laughed at something a girl said. She wore a green tanktop that set off her gently waving brown hair. It was a more tame wave than that found on Hermione and Harry longed to sink his fingers into it. Her lips curved prettily, making her laugh a thing close to a sin.

Harry managed to keep himself together enough to make an excuse to Angelina. The older girl didn't seem to be paying too much attention as her eyes roved the hall. Alicia and Tonks were both acting suddenly aloof as well and looking around almost frantically.

Harry disappeared into the Gryffindor tower, a plan rapidly unfolding.

888

Millicent tried not to strangle the girl across from her. The stupid bint was wondering what the announcement would be. Like any good Slytherin, Millie already knew. She glanced up as Draco dropped into the seat beside her. He looked a trifle shell shocked and Millie raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?"

"I think I had an out of body experience. Or it felt like one any way."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means a beautiful girl just snogged me. Silly. And I'm not sure I hated it. Though God knows I should have."

"Did she initiate?" Millie asked as the one of the Weasley twins entered the room. Fred, she thought. Not that it mattered. She had no interest in any of them.

"Yeah... damn did she ever. "

"Hmm." she muttered as Dumbledore rose to his feet. Draco shot her a look that said they would speak of this later. Which she already knew, so it wasn't anything new.

Dumbledore's announcement was that the school was reviving the tradition of a Halloween ball. Millie liked the idea. A night to be someone else. With the war over, the world could step back and take a break again. And a ball seemed perfect. She'd have to send word to her mother. Now that her daughter was thin, Evaline Bulstrode loved buying her pretty things like jeans and tanktops.

"So? What was the Hmm about?" Draco asked as Millie gathered her things. She had a few hours to dinner and she wanted some alone time.

"Isn't it curious that the very thing you want in a woman, an agressive, assertive pretty girl, shows up mere hours after voicing the thought?"

Millie left him there with that thought and walked into the hall. She decided for the Library for some her time.

She was half way down the fourth floor corridor when someone caught her from behind. Before she could think, she was swept up into a pair of strong arms. Green eyes twinkled at her from behind a mask. "A lady shouldn't have to walk so far. Where does milady go?"

Millie barely managed to stutter out her destination before he started off at an easy trot. Millie was jostled too much so he held her closer to his chest, pressing her to his fine figure. Millie was treated to an eyeful of very nice looking chest from the gap in his white poet's shirt. His cape fanned out behind him and his black hair played havoc with his ears and face. She felt herself blushing and focused on somthing else. But his arms held her close and she could feel the muscles bunching beneath the cotton shirt and her hair tangled in his broach.

He stopped suddenly and set her gently to her feet once more. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Always a pleasure, milady."

Millie watched him straighten again, knowing as he did so that she could easily untie his mask and reveal who he really was. But for some reason she hesitated. She... she didn't want to know. Not yet.

So she let him go.

(A/N: Three guesses who the masked black haired man was!

To cam: thou shalt find out soon!


	6. Red Princess to Red Knight

Red Princess to Red Knight

Hermione pressed the back of her hand to Ginny's forehead, feeling for a temperature. The girl certainly looked like she had just seen a ghost. Well perhaps that was being a bit unfair. She lived at Hogwarts. No, she looked like she had just seen Harry and Voldemort making out in a closet.

Or perhaps Percy and Penelope, Hermione thought with a smile, remembering her second year.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"I... I just... I think..."

"Ginny! Articulate!"

Ginny blinked and stared at Hermione. "I think I just hit on Draco Malfoy."

Hermione leaned back, her eyes wide. That was serious shit. "Do... uh, do you feel like seeking him out and... uh... making out with him?"

"No! Oh God --Yes!"

Hermione noticed the sudden change in Ginny's demeanor. Her shoulders straightened and her eyes became hooded. Hermione followed her friend's gaze, to see Draco Malfoy entering. He was making a beeline for the books on love spells and love potions when Ginny stood up.

"Ginny? What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked. Ginny met her eyes with bright alert eyes. So it wasn't possession. That was good to know.

"I have no clue, Hermione. But I need..."

Ginny didn't finish for Draco had strayed too close to the table. Ginny lashed out an arm, catching Draco's arm in her hand. She spun him around to face her.

"Always cluttering my path, Malfoy." Ginny declared in a voice Hermione had never heard her friend use before. It was so... strong.

"Weasley, I..." Malfoy stuttered.

Ginny shoved him from her. "I'd best not see you again 'til you grow a backbone."

Malfoy stumbled off in a daze.

"What the hell was that, Ginny?" Hermione demanded, pulling Ginny down into her seat. Ginny shook her head in panic.

"I have no idea! I did that earlier too!"

"Ginny, do you think it could be a potion? Or something?"

Ginny bit her lip. "It's possible. But you've eaten the exact same things I have today, and you aren't reacting."

"Everything?"

Recognition dawned on Ginny and she pulled out the bottle of water from the her bag. "You didn't have any of this."

Hermione studied the bottle. Normally she wouldn't dare do what she had planned but the water was clear and no dangerous substance, aside from veratisam was clear. She opened the bottle and sniffed it. A slightly sweet odor came to her nose but it was gone in an instant. She hesitated a second then took a small sip.

Ginny watched her expectantly. Malfoy was still stumbling around the love potions and Hermione set her gaze on him. Nothing. She got up and walked over, taking a copy of Most Potent Love Potions from right beside him. Nothing. She even went so far as to bump his shoulder. It was a testment to just how unnerved Ginny had made him that he said nothing. Still nothing.

She turned back to Ginny, shrugging.

She was still trying to get her mind around the wierdness of the situation when the Weasley twins burst into the library, grabbing at every book on love potions they could find. Fred snatched Hermione's book with a hurried apology. Hermione stood there as a strange emotion washed over her. Suddenly, more than anything else in the world, she had a desire to stage a coup.

And she knew just who her target would be.


	7. Red Knight to Gold Princess

Chapter Five

Red Knight to Gold Princess

Ron scowled at Harry as his best mate tried not to laugh. Ron was well aware that he was in a funny position, but Harry had no right to point that out to him. Harry graciously took the hint and set his water on the bedside table before leaving, still chuckling.

Ron's problem was that he was half naked. Madam Pomphrey appeared not a bit concerned. Ron knew his muscles weren't exactly movie star quality. Still, his throat was constricting and he reached out to take the water Harry had brought him, gulping it down in quick, nervous gulps.

He set the bottle down, as Pomphrey returned with a thermometer.

"Really, I'm quite fine," He protested.

She lifted an eyebrow to him but put the instrument in nevertheless.

"I'm young, Mister Weasley, but not that young. Your mother owled me earlier."

For some unaccountable reason, Ron found himself smiling. He pulled the thermometer from his lips and grinned up at Madam Pomphrey. "Do you always do everything my mother tells you?"

She pursed her lips and snatched the thermometer from him, slipping it between his lips again. "Keep it there."

Ron shrugged and reclined on the bed. He watched Madam Pomphrey as she gathered a few more potions, tidying up. She wasn't wearing her hat today and her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail, which somehow made her look a whole ten years younger than he had thought her previous. She was probably in her mid twenties.

Ron looked down at his chest and winced. He didn't work in Egypt like Bill or wrestle dragons like Charlie so he left a little to be desired there. Still, he had a good chest, if pale. The only flaw was the scar that ran from the middle of his stomach down into his jeans. A memento from the war.

But scars were sexy, right?

Ron almost smacked himself at those thoughts. The hell was he thinking? There was no one to impress. What little relationship he had had with Hermione fell apart after the war when it became obvious that they needed friends right now and not lovers. Hermione had been a wonderful friend as had Harry. But it just wasn't going to happen with her. Still, he felt he needed someone of her maturity level and so far no girl had delivered. He was at the point that he was ready to wait for who ever she was.

He watched Madam Pomphrey moving about, wondering absently what her first name was. She wore her usual shapeless heavy dress and he wondered why that was. It had to be uncomfortable, not to mention hard to move in.

It shouldn't matter, he knew, but somehow he wanted her in jeans an a teeshirt, like the ones Hermione wore all the time.

888

Her first name was Silvia and for some reason, Ronald Weasley was getting to her. She had had countless boys come through here in the seven years she had worked there. Ron had no way of knowing she was only eight years older than he was. Every new student assumed she had worked there forever. Since she took great pains to dress like the old head of the Infirmary dressed, a good deal of the students who predated her also had no clue she was a new person.

Silvia wasn't here for romance. She was here because it was a good job and one she was gaurenteed more or less for life. Even when Dumbledore retired, she had been promised a job.

So why were mere words sending her heart racing? She'd had boyfriends of course, even a brief fling with Severus Snape a few years back. But nothing had ever prepared her for this. Ron wasn't the most muscular boy in the school and he wasn't the most attractive she had ever had come through here. So why did that wolfish smile of his send her heart into fits?

She steeled herself and turned back to him, potions in hand.

She nearly dropped them. Ron wasn't looking at her. He was leaning back on his hands, his bare chest, dotted with freckles and marred only by a single scar, glistening in the light. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and his bright hair was in his eyes. Silvia felt a flush touch her cheeks as she looked again at his scar. It ran diagonally across his stomach at such an angle that it disappeared into his jeans.

She must have made some sort of noise, because Ron turned his blue eyes on her, that horribly wonderful smile lighting his face and sending thousands of sparkles into those soulful blue eyes.

"What's the diagnosis, Doctor?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ah..." She began. _Get a grip on yourself!_ she thought sharply,_ YOu've dated men twice his age!_

So why had none of them done anything like this to her?

She argued with herself internally as her body went about on auto pilot. She might have won her argument if Ron hadn't suddenly said those fateful words:

"So, can you show me how to put on a tournequet?"

(A/N: Giggles! I love this chapter!


	8. Gold Jester to White Knight

Chapter Six

Gold Jester to White Knight

Nymphadora Tonks, called Tonks by anyone who valued their lives, sipped her milkshake again before glancing at her watch. She grimaced, knowing it was time to get back to work, but hardly able to deny free food.

"I'm gonna get so fat working here," She muttered, pushing aside her food. She smiled prettily at the house elves so they wouldn't get offended. "Thanks, dears!"

She blew them kisses then bounced out into the halls, flipping back her long pink bangs. Her hair was two toned today, blue and hot pink. It would probably change tomorrow.

She started her way to the last class of the day. It was an optional class for fifth years or higher. It was the first time the class was meeting and indeed the first time the class had ever been held. It was specifically being offered this year because Tonks was in residence. Tonks didn't really have a teaching degree but her mother did and it had been pretty easy to convince the board of education that she was her mother.

She smiled prettily at the Weasley twins as she made her way to her classroom for Advanced Defense of the Dark Arts. Without thinking about it, she stepped past them to the water fountain behind them. She still had the after taste of the milkshake in her mouth, which was fine, but in an hour when her class was done, she would be less happy.

"Uh.. Tonks?"

She stopped, her finger over the button of the water fountain. "Yeah?"

"You... do you really want to drink... water?" George asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

Tonks laughed, "It's what I do with water when I'm not bathing in it."

The twins looked increasingly uncomfortable but they had no chance to argue as Harry came by with several of the girls from Quidditch. Tonks also remembered them from some of the battles of the war.

Angelina smiled at George, distracting him as Tonks took a sip of the water.

"Tonks, I'm headed to see Ron."

Tonks blinked at Harry. "Oh, how is he?"

"Just a bludger to the stomach, but it's easier to play it safe."

Tonks nodded before waving him off. "See you Monday in class!"

Tonks slipped into her classroom, pleased to note she was the first there. She had the tendancies to be lazy and it was nice to note that she could still beat the class. She pulled out the roster for this class, running her eyes over it. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy.

Tonks blew a breath out, exhausted already. Ginny and Hermione had permission to miss this first class due to their own situations. Tonks knew both girls well enough to know they would be fine. Ron, she would take the assignment to later. Each of the Slytherins would be fine as well as the smattering of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the class. No, it was when Ginny, Ron and Hermione got into a room with Blaise, Pansy and Draco that she was worried about.

"Am I early?"

Tonks looked up from her lesson plans. Her heart skipped several beats.

Standing in the door way was a tall handsome young black man. His skin was the color of a good decaf latte with eyes to match. He was wearing Slytherin robes and tie and she remembered what Draco looked like. This had to be Blaise Zabini.

"No..." she breathed then collected herself. "No, well, not too much so."

He smiled at her and took a seat.

The rest of the class stumbled in, with the exception of Draco Malfoy. Tonks kept the class breif, somehow managing to keep order in her mind with Blaise sitting in the front row and idly taking notes.

"Alright, I think that's enough for your impressionable young minds," Tonks finally said. "Scat."

The students filed out, chatting excidedly. On impulse Tonks stopped Blaise on his way out.

"You know of any reason Mister Malfoy wouldn't be in class today?"

Blaise shook his head. "Nah, He's been in every class so far today."

Tonks frowned. "Am I that bad of a teacher?"

Blaise laughed, "Don't sweat it. I hear he had some altercation with a girl he's always liked. He'll be back on Monday."

Tonks smiled, feeling better somehow.

(A/N: Isn't Tonks cute?


	9. Red Lady to Red Knight

Chapter Seven

Red Lady to Red Knight

Angelina rubbed her eyes, wanting to sleep for the next three days. She had no idea that having the war over would be more tiring. But Quidditch and trying to graduate kept her busy. Not to mention, keeping an eye on Fred and George.

"Hey, Ginny," she said, joining Ginny and Hermione in the library. She blinked at their faces.

"Did I miss something?"

Hermione who had been looking off into the shelves with what Angelina would describe as a hungry look, snapped her head back to Angelina. Ginny appeared to be trying not to look at the shelves as well.

"Uh... what the hell?"

Hermione, looking more normal, ran a hand over her face. "Something's going on, and I think the twins have something to do with it."

"Safe assumption, princess."

The trio turned to see Blaise Zabini leading Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy and Luna were holding hands and looking slightly off.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the table. After a moment, Ginny nodded. The group sat down and Hermione focused her attention on Blaise.

"You know something?"

"I know that twenty minutes ago Professor Tonks was making eyes at me. It struck me as a little odd since she never said even a thing to me before now, aside from assignments. Then I go to find my mates only to see these two... uh, doing things."

Ginny blinked at Blaise then looked at Luna and Pansy. "Seriously?"

Both girls blushed but then Pansy did the unthinkable. She threw her arm around Luna's shoulder's pulling her closer, protectively.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Ginny held up her hands and Hermione and Angelina shook their heads. She never, in a million years would have seen something like this coming, but if they were happy...

Angelina listened as the group bounced ideas.

"So we agree," Hermione said, as Angelina swiped Ginny's water bottle. "Fred and George are definitely responsible for this and it has something to do with the water."

"What?" Angelina choked, swallowing the mouthful of water.

Ginny looked over at her, taking in the open bottle of water. "Oh, Angie..."

"Um, I'm just..." George cut in, slipping to grab the water bottle. "Just gonna take this if'n you don't mind..."

Ginny glared at him while Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the very uncomfortable looking Fred.

Angelina was feeling something not too unfamiliar herself.

"Well, Hello, George..." she purred, reaching towards him. George's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Uh... I gotta go!"

"You can't run from me forever, Georgy," Angelina called after the twins.

Ginny sighed. "Another one bites the dust."

(A/N: Angelina is awesome, no? I think that's the end of the major couples. All other couples are going to be side couples.


	10. Red Queen's Court to Silver King

Chapter Eight

Red Queen's Court to Silver King

Fred and George had only seen their sister pissed on three separate occasions. The first time didn't count really because she had been under the dark influence at the time but they still saw Ginny's inner bitch.

The second time had been when she found out about Ron trying to run off to the Ministry to fight. She hadn't been worried about Ron getting himself killed. More she had been annoyed to find out that Ron wanted to leave her behind. Ron, lacking basic subtlety skills, had made the mistake of proclaiming quite loudly that if Hermione had hurried, they could have left Ginny safely behind. Ginny did not see this as a symbol he didn't want her hurt. She saw it as Ron's botched attempt to rule her life.

The only other occasion had been when Harry broke up with her at the beginning of last year. The twins did not see Ginny until Halloween when they spent the weekend at Hogsmeade to keep an eye on Ginny while Harry ran around playing hero. Even after almost two months, Ginny was still sullen and glared at them when ever they mentioned Harry.

The war had ended at Christmas. The twins had agreed to come back in the fall to finish their education. Ginny and Harry hadn't started up their old relationship as the twins anticipated but rather she started avoiding him. Harry was in his final year now, at the same time as Ron and Hermione. Everyone's education had been pushed back due to the war. Though almost eighteen, Ginny was still in her sixth year.

After running from Hermione and Angelina, the twins had taken refuge in the Room of Requirements. Unfortunately Ginny knew exactly where she wanted to go and snuck in, grabbing both boys by their ears.

This was the forth time they had seen Ginny angry and so far it was the most painful, they both thought.

On the other hand, Ginny had a knack for getting things done and they figured they would be safe from Hermione and Angelina while in Ginny's clutches. At least until she got really mad at them. Then it would be Weasley season.

"Uh, Gin, darling sister of ours..." Fred began.

"Shove it, Fred," Ginny snapped, twisting his ear again. He wimpered and looked at his brother for help.

George had by now noticed the direction in which Ginny was hauling them, which happened to be a downward sort of direction and figured that they were headed to the dungeons.

He looked at Fred who was thinking something along the same lines. Seeing Snape was low on their priorities right now. It ranked somewhere below getting their teeth pulled and listening to Lavender Brown rave about how much shoes cost.

"Ginny... I think we should consider this before we go any further..." Fred began again.

"Too late for that, boys. I want to know what the bleeding hell you did. Since neither of you feel free to disclose that information to me or are in capable, I need to take us to someone more capable and less bound by restrictions."

Before either could come up with another reason, Ginny kicked open the door to the main dungeons.

She led them, ear first, into Snape's domain. Snape was sitting at his desk, a book in his hands. He peered at her over the pages, his dark eyes sparking with annoyance and curiosity. Ginny released her brothers.

"Miss Weasley. I trust you have a compelling reason to be here at this time of day," he drawled.

Ginny grabbed the water bottle from Fred and tossed it underhand to him. He lowered his book enough to catch the bottle.

He twisted it, holding it up to the scarce light in his room.

"Interesting, I'm sure," he said, setting it down on his table. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"I would like it very much if you could tell me what manner of potion my idiot brothers put into this water."

"Why not ask them?"

"I would, but they appear to have forgotten."

The twins grinned at Snape who sneered back.

"Alright. I'll have it back to you in a week."

Snape lifted his book again. The twins considered the matter closed.

What happened next surprised everyone. Ginny stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I want it sooner than that."

Snape looked at her with surprise. "I said, a week, Miss Weasley."

"I said," Ginny began, leaning her hands on the table and leaning closer. "Sooner."

"Miss Weasley..."

"I want it back in three days. Don't tell me you can't do that because we both know if it was your precious Malfoy Jr. You would have this done already."

Ginny picked up a piece from his table, holding it up to the light so Fred and George could see it was a piece from a Chess game. The white king.

Snape was glaring at Ginny now. The twins were staring. Who knew Ginny could be such a bad ass? And where was this coming from? Surely not just that her brothers had tested a spell on her. They had been doing that since she was thirteen and she never seemed to mind.

"Miss Weasley, I will not be brow beat into this. And should you try I can assure you it will reflect your grade."

Ginny smiled at him. "Maybe you don't get it. I don't know if you've noticed, but all year I have not been in your classes. I'm sure you've thought it some vast oversight, but the fact is you won't see me. I've been taking private classes. Courtesy of Dumbledore. So you see, you have no power over my grades in this class or any other." She leaned further forward. She was almost sitting on his table now and talking to him over her shoulder.

"You can huff. You can puff," she held out the chess piece, dangling it before him. "You can take points. But sooner or later I will get what I want. So you can play nice or I can take this into my own hands."

Snape did something funny with his throat and it took Fred a second to realize he was swallowing. Fred was impressed.

Finally he dropped his eyes. "Very well, Miss Weasley. You shall have it by Friday."

Ginny bestowed a magnificent smile on him. "Thank you very much."

Then she set the piece back on the chess board and left the room. Snape was staring at the chess board in wonder as the twins watched their sister leave. Fred moved to follow Ginny. George glanced back at the board and suddenly realized the that Ginny had put the white king in a position where it was in check mate by the red Queen.

(A/N: Is Ginny bad ass or what? Here's a quick rundown of who is who in this fic and the relationships induced by the potion just in case anyone needs it. By the way, The Katie/Alicia relationship hasn't started in the fic yet, but is going to.

Red Queen (Ginny) & White King (Draco)

Yellow Princess (Luna)& White Queen (Pansy)

Red King (Harry) & White Princess (Millie)

Red Princess (Hermione) & Red Knight (Fred)

Red Knight (Ron) & Gold Princess (Silvia)

Gold Jester (Tonks) & White Knight (Blaise)

Red Lady (Angelina) & Red Knight (George)

Red Squire (Katie) & Red Lady (Alicia)

Silver King- Snape


	11. White Court 1

Chapter Nine

White Court 1

"Has everyone gone crazy?" Draco demanded as he walked into the Slytherin common room.

Pansy and Millicent were sitting together which was curious in and of itself. Usually they avoided each other out of mutual respect. Pansy was gay and Millie wasn't. Both were quite fine with this but they still avoided each other. Even more unusual, Daphne Greengrass was sitting on the same couch and looking terrified. Ever since Daphne started dating Neville Longbottom the other Slytherin girls avoided her and even taunted her horribly when they got a chance. So to have the Slytherin Queen and her number one Ice Princess on the same couch as her was something akin to being in the middle of an undeclared ceasefire in Poland during the second world war.

Millie and Pansy were distracted looking. Pansy kept touching her lips and smiling and Millie kept rubbing her hand.

"What is going on around here?" Draco demanded. It sure as hell wasn't because of the announcement at dinner, he thought. Surely a mascarde ball wasn't that exciting.

"I think everyone is in love."

Draco turned to face his best friend Blaise, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"In love?" Draco repeated, staring at Millie and Pansy.

"Oh, grow up!" Millie snapped. "Pansy and I don't feel like that about each other."

"Yeah, if you want to see two girls make out, you'll actually have to leave the common room for that," Pansy returned, her usual fire flaring again.

"Okay! Geez! Sorry I even looked at you two!" Draco replied, throwing his hands up. He looked at Blaise accusingly. Blaise smiled slightly.

"Don't blame me, mate. I never said they were in love with each other."

"Then who did you mean?" Draco asked.

Blaise looked at the two women, asking silent permission.

Pansy's Queen Bitch look materialized and she glared at the other Slytherins in the room. The boys shrugged and moved to leave while the girls looked slightly taken aback. They stormed out and Daphne made to follow but Pansy snatched her arm, keeping her.

"You can stay."

Alina Svelt, a fifth year glared at them all. "I never thought you'd turn blood traitor on us like this one."

Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's kid sister was still in the room. Before Alina could blink Astoria snatched up a quill and threw it at Alina. The quill hit her in the forehead, scratching her slightly.

Alina put a hand to her forehead, gasping when it came away with a trace of blood on it.

"You bitch!"

Pansy deftly stepped between Alina and Astoria.

"Leave her alone, Alina or I'll burn ever essay you write for the next year. I'm sure it will make you real popular to have to repeat a grade."

Alina stared in disbelief at Pansy. Then she stomped out with a flick of yellow hair. Pansy nodded to Astoria. "Do you really not care that your sister is a blood traitor?"

Astoria glared at Pansy. "She's my sister. Besides you can do a lot worse than Neville Longbottom."

Pansy released Astoria with a nod. "You can stay. But none of them are to know what happens in here. Got it?"

Astoria nodded, slightly slackjawed.

"Good. Blaise, have at it."

Blaise looked around. "I don't know about Millie or you Draco but I noticed someone looking at me kind of funny like earlier today."

"Who?" Millie asked as Draco took a seat on the couch across from them. Astoria joined him.

"Uh...not important."

"No way. You have to tell us!" Pansy objected.

"How about we don't say any names?" Millie said. "I mean, I don't even know who he is."

"Look, we all know who Daphne here likes and as for the rest of us, let's just settle for now on the fact that all of our problems are in other houses," Draco suggested.

Everyone nodded at that.

"So, Blaise noticed a girl looking at him oddly," Millie said. "I don't know who mine is. I'm guessing Pansy and Draco know who theirs are. Guessing also that they don't want to tell us."

"Let's just say my girl was doing more than looking," Draco said.

"I'm not ashamed," Pansy admitted. "Mine's Luna Lovegood."

Everyone stared at her for that. Pansy just allowed herself a sweet little smile.

"Wow...so...what do we do?" Draco asked.

"The way I see it, we can keep denying this or we can do a little introspection," Blaise pointed out.

Pansy turned to Daphne. "How did you decide to date Neville?"

Daphne blinked in surprise. "Well, I guess it was the way he made me feel."

"How so?" Millie asked.

"Well, when we were with each other it didn't matter that he was a Gryffindor or that I was supposed to be his sworn enemy. We just liked to be together. We liked to have each other. It was all that mattered to us."

Millie felt something strike her then. She hadn't cared who her masked man was. Those moments in his arms had been the best of her life.

(A/N: Pansy rules the Slytherin court, no matter what Draco says.


	12. Red Court 1

Chapter Ten

Red Court 1

Hermione grabbed Fred the moment he reentered the common room with Ginny. She wasn't terribly subtle about it either, Ginny noticed with amusement. Unless leaping on someone from behind was a new form of subtlety.

Fred looked a mix of pleased and terrified for his innocence.

Unfortunately, for Hermione, Ginny had no intention of letting her house disolve into make out sessions.

"'Mione, off Fred."

Hermione obeyed, a trifle reluctantly.

"Fred, George, I would suggest secluding yourselves. You two seem in the most danger of being attacked right now. Hermione, we need to talk."

The twins disappeared into their dorms even as Angelina entered, looking for George.

Hermione looked a bit shell shocked at herself. "Did I really just try to violate Fred?"

"Hell yeah you did," Harry said from the other side of the common room. He was looking inordinately pleased with himself.

Ginny suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Harry...You didn't happen to drink from the fountain by the statue of Godric the Green?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Wait...I filled a glass from there for Ron...I guess I did have some of it after all."

Ginny sighed. "Bloody hell. has everyone drinken from there?"

"Sure seems that way," Alicia commented, sitting down beside Katie who was giving her the eye. Katie had been giving Alicia the eye for almost a year but for once Alicia returned the interest with a little smirk of her own, causing Katie to blush to the tips of her hair.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Hermione. You're better at this stuff than I am."

Hermione was still looking a little shocked at her own behavior but shook herself.

"Okay, let's look at this rationally. We have no idea, I take it, what the twins did to that water fountain."

Ginny shook her head. "Not a clue. They don't remember either. I've got Snape on it."

Hermione looked impressed. "Be that as it may, we can't spend the next week..."

"Three days," Ginny corrected.

Hermione's eyebrows went higher with respect. "Be it so. We still can't spend the next three days running around after the objects of our desires."

Ginny nodded. "Too true, that. No. We need a plan. Especially since it isn't just us who's struck by these love darts."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Who else?"

"Tonks for one. Blaise said she was making eyes at him earlier. Pansy and Luna as well."

Harry gaped. "I knew Parkinson was gay, but Luna..."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not here to judge. But look. We just really have to survive tomorrow. After that we have the weekend and we can all just lock ourselves in our rooms."

THe group as a whole nodded but as they dispersed, Hermione came up to Ginny. "There's something else we have to talk about..."

Ginny waited.

"Maybe this is actually doing some of us some good."

Ginny blinked. "I'm failing to see what you're talkin' 'bout, Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Look, I know you don't like Malfoy. And that's fine. I'm not going to try to change you, but...well, you've actually gotten...well, you've come into your own. You never used to take charge and now you're running around like you rule this tower. I'm not complaining about that either. I'm glad that you're coming out of your shell. And let's face it, there are worse couples than Luna and Pansy."

A thought struck Ginny then. "Hermione...we're going to remember this. Whatever feelings we have now, we're going to remember them and...we can't ignore what we once felt."

Hermione could see the panic in Ginny's eyes. Hermione understood. To her it was almost nothing. She had always kinda liked Fred. She suspected Ginny had always carried a little torch for Draco but that relationship was insanely impossible. Even more so than a relationship with Harry had ever been.

(A/N: Hope you guys like! Review!


	13. Red Queen to White Queen

Chapter Eleven

Red Queen to White Queen

Inside Ginny was terrified. She stalked along the corridors like she owned the school but she was terrified of the prospect of facing Pansy Parkinson by herself.

Pansy had grown a living legend status in the years Ginny had been going to the school. She was the only girl who had broken up with Draco Malfoy, versus the other way around. Then there was her open gayness.

It was a little unnerving but Ginny had a plan and a goal and woe betide any who messed with either.

Ginny finally found the other girl in the library. Pansy was looking like a goddess as she lounged amid a pile of books with Luna Lovegood. From the Slytherin students she had bullied on her way over, she knew that Pansy and Luna were supposed to be looking for what might have caused this change.

They weren't making out but they seemed to be devoting more attention to each other than to the books.

Pansy looked up as Ginny came closer and her pretty face creased in a mix of irritation and curiosity.

"Weasley."

"Parkinson. May we talk?"

Pansy affected surprise. "All right. Have a seat."

Ginny sat down on the ground, Indian Style.

"So what can I do for you, Weasley-girl?"

"I have a problem."

888

Luna had found she could tell every change in Pansy's mood from the varying amounts of pressure her girlfriend applied to the hand she held.

Pansy appeared at ease but the faint tension in her fingers as they stroked Luna's knuckles belied that ease. Pansy was worried. About what?

Luna studied Ginny for a moment. Ginny too was worried but it went far, far beyond just the general ill-at-ease feeling most girls got around gay girls. No, there was something deeper here but Luna did not, for the life of her know what it was.

"What type of problem?" Pansy asked, her fingers tightening slightly on Luna's hand.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I want you to make sure that Dr-Malfoy doesn't remember anything I do to him in the next few days."

Pansy's fingers went gentle and sweet against Luna's own and her voice was slightly amused when she replied.

"I can do that, Ginny."

Ginny looked slightly wary but nodded her appreciation. "Thank you," she said, getting up.

Luna waited until Ginny was gone before turning to her love. "What was that about?"

"Oh, just Ginny being a self sacrificing Gryffindor."

"Care to elaborate?"

Pansy kissed Luna's cheek. "Ginny thinks she's acting under the love potion."

"Isn't she?"

"To a degree. The spell intensifies dormant emotions. Everything Ginny's doing, she's doing because she's always wanted to."

"So you're saying that on some level, that she loves Draco?"

"Probably always has."

"So why does she want Draco to forget about these days?" Luna asked, playing with Pansy's fingers.

"Because she's afraid he'll fall in love with her."

"What's the danger of that?"

Pansy kissed Luna again. "Oh, none what so ever."

Luna grinned. "I love it when you lie to me."

(A/N: Another shorter chapter but I hope you like it. I promise serious DG action in a few more chapters. Also, next chapter you get to find out who Snape gets to be with. :3

To mundungus2girl- Glad you like it!


	14. White Queen to Silver King

Chapter Twelve

White Queen to Silver King

Snape frowned at the potion. He hadn't meant to spend so much time on the potion. The potion was one he had seen before which surprised him. At first he had assumed it was just Amoretia but that wasn't so.

No, the potion had its roots in love potions but it wasn't a love potion. Not strictly anyway.

The potion amplified emotions, specifically dormant love like emotions. It didn't change the person only freed them of any inhabitions they might have. Clearly it had effected Ginny Weasley strongly but who had she fallen for? Who was she imprinting on?

He glanced up as Pansy Parkinson entered the lab. She smiled at him.

"Miss Parkinson," he acknowledged. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this errant potion, would you?"

"What? The Veratia Amore? Of course not."

He glared at her slightly.

She giggled. "I didn't make it if that's what you're thinking. As far as I can tell, the Weasley twins did. I had the luck to injest some. I had some ideas what it was and I've pretty much confirmed them."

Snape sighed, half in relief, half in aggravation. "Good to know. Now then, if you'll help me gather the unlucky ones then I will administer the antidote."

"I have a better idea."

He looked at her in suspicion. "And what is that?"

"Let it go for a week. Tell anyone that you can't have the antidote done until then."

Snape looked at his star pupil. Pansy might act the dumb girl but she was the brightest potions student he'd had in a long time. She was brilliant at everything but Charms.

So what was she planning?

"And if I do?" he asked. "What purpose does that serve?"

"Think about it. Veratia Amore does not create new emotions. Everyone that's in love right now is so because those are their original emotions, only amplified. If you fix that now, there is no way they will let themselves think anything more of it. After a week...it's a little harder to ignore the emotions they've had over a week. I'm not trying to play matchmaker here, but some of those relationships...they make sense."

Snape thought about it. If that was true, then who had Ginny imprinted on?

"Who has Ginny Weasley imprinted on?" he asked aloud.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "How do you know she imprinted?"

"Because she came here earlier, demanding that I fix all this. She seemed a little upset. Who was it?"

Pansy sighed. "Draco Malfoy, which brings me to another problem I want you to help me with."

Snape narrowed his eyes. The Draco Malfoy part was curious and oddly, not as surprising as he thought it would be. He understood why Ginny wanted the antidote as quickly as possible. But then...Ginny loved Draco...Veratia Amore didn't lie.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Ginny is going to ask you to make Draco forget everything that happened between them since the potion took hold."

"You don't want me to?"

"I'm asking you to use your judgment. You can if you want to. I don't think you should but it's your decision."

Snape thought about it. Pansy gave him a look and left.

He was still thinking when the door to his room opened again, admitting Professor Trelawney.

(A/N: More DG next chapter!

To Lalala: glad you like it!


	15. White King Corners Red Queen

Chapter Thirteen

White King Corners Red Queen

Ginny groaned in frustration and threw the letter aside. Snape had written her to tell her that he knew what the potion was and could make the antidote but it would take him another week to have the antidote ready.

Hermione, who had been reading over her shoulder, put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Ginny."

Ginny resisted the urge to snarl at Hermione. That wouldn't help any of them.

"I know, Hermione. I just wish it wasn't going to take so long."

Hermione remained quiet. She knew enough about potions to have a pretty good idea what potion they were under. So why was Snape lying? It wouldn't take long to make an antidote, maybe a few days. A week was more than enough time.

Hermione saw a flash of blond and looked at Ginny. Ginny hadn't seen the blond Slytherin stalking this way. She bit her lip but kept her peace.

Draco Malfoy sauntered over to their table where they sat in the library. Ginny looked up, first with annoyance then her features took on a decidedly wicked cast. Hermione was pretty sure that this was how Ginny really felt about Malfoy and she slipped away, watching the drama unfold as she hid behind a shelf of books.

"Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Draco," Ginny returned, trying and failing to keep that slightly husky note from her voice. He seemed to notice it as well for he faltered slightly. Ginny found she liked it when he was at a loss.

"Do you happen to know what's going on?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"Weasley…"

"Give me an…incentive. Give me a reason why I should tell you."

"Clearly you don't know anything," Draco drawled.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Ginny asked. She suddenly realized why she was so relaxed here. This was like a game of chess. She had a pawn of his and he wanted it back.

"Because you Gryffindors are always so helpful. You wouldn't demand anything from me. You're a nice girl. If you knew anything, you'd tell me."

She stood up, preparing to leave. "As a matter of a fact, Draco. I do know something. But I rather am failing to see why I should tell you it."

"Because I asked. And because you're a nice girl."

"Hasn't anyone told you?" she drawled. "I'm not a nice girl."

She moved past him but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. Before she could think, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Draco was surprised for a second. He hadn't intended to kiss a girl when he came here for answers. But hell, if she wanted to…

He grabbed her, pulling her closer to him until her torso was flush with his. Her breasts felt nice against his chest and her arms felt natural around his neck as her fingers twitched through his hair. He slipped his hands into the small of her back, feeling as if that contour of her body was made for him.

Suddenly she pulled back, staring at him in horror. Her arms flew to his shoulders and she pushed herself away.

For a moment they stood there. He wanted to pull her back to him but he stilled the urges and stared at her. She was bright red by now, hands to her lips.

With a mumbled apology, she turned and fled.

(A/N: I promised more DG goodness. Did I lie?

To O.o: Glad you like it! I had fun creating the ships. I didn't want to over-do any of them. Glad you like the Ron couple. He's fun to play with. Probably cause he gets mad so often. :3

To Name: Gotta love Pansy when she's not stealing Draco.

To 9: Sorry for the delay but glad you like it!

To Nina: Also sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter makes up for it.


	16. White Court 2

Chapter Fourteen

White Court 2

"We have a problem," Draco announced, collapsing on the couch.

"What sort of problem?" Pansy asked, taking a seat beside him.

"The damn girl is sending me mixed signals," he snapped.

"It's the potion," Millie said, taking a seat across from him.

"But how do I know which side is the right side? I mean? When does she want me or not?"

"On some base level," Blaise said, joining the group. "She has to want you on some level or else she wouldn't come anywhere near you."

"So what the hell do I do?"

Millie and Pansy looked at each other. "Corner her in a dark room and snog her silly."

"Been there, done that," Draco muttered.

"What?" all three asked in unison.

Draco turned a rather interesting shade. "Um...well, that is to say."

"You made out with her?" Pansy asked, glee echoing behind her words.

"Yeah," he ground out. "It wasn't my idea."

"So you immediately killed her, right?"

"Um...well..."

"You didn't kill her?" Blaise asked, laughter barely hidden in his voice.

"Well, the kiss was... um..."

"Unrevolting?" Pansy guessed.

"Palatable?" Millie guessed.

"Nice?" Blaise put in.

"All right! It wasn't bad. But the point is, right after she kissed me..."

"Wait, she kissed you?"

"At first."

"At first?" Blaise gasped with glee.

"All right! She kissed me and...then I kinda kissed back."

The others collapsed in laughter.

"Will you three stop it?" he snarled.

Pansy was the first to control herself. "All right, Draco. What did she do after your little make out session?"

"She ran away. She shoved me away and ran away. How am I supposed to take that?"

Pansy sighed. "She's scared of you but more importantly, she's scared of herself. She's afraid of how she feels about you and herself. She doesn't want to be in love with you and she's in conflict."

Draco absorbed that. "So what do I do?"

"You have to decide how you feel about her. Like Blaise said, on some level, she is attracted to you. So...are you attracted to her?"

Draco took a deep breath and finally nodded.

Pansy and Millie squealed in delight. Blaise simply smiled and Draco shook his head.

(A/N: I love this chapter. I'll be honest with you, it's one of my favs.

To Linzie: Glad you likes it!


	17. White Queen's Plot

Chapter Seventeen

White Queen's Plot

Sunday (Day 1/7)

"Granger."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Parkinson? What can I do for you?"

"I need a push."

"You want me to push you?" Hermione asked, amused.

"No. I want you to push Ginny."

"Why?"

"Because you know as well as I do that she belongs with Malfoy."

"Blunt thing aren't you?" Hermione chuckled. "But how do you know they even like each other?"

"Veratia Amore doesn't lie and Draco doesn't do a very good job of concealing his fascination with her. Will you help me or not?"

"May I recruit some help?"

"Bring whoever you wish. Meet me in the Charms classroom after dinner tonight."

"Deal."

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to the Charms room. Pansy was sitting on Flitwick's desk, twirling her wand and laughing at something. She looked over as Hermione came in, trailing Neville, Ron and Katie.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring the twins," Blaise said from where he leaned against a desk.

"'Mione is having troubles curbing her animal instincts when it comes to my brothers," Ron announced cheerfully.

Hermione shot him a glare. "You make it sound like I'm lusting after both of them."

"Oh, right. You're only after Fred."

"Entertaining as this is," Pansy drawled. "We have come to discuss the situation to date."

Daphne hesitated then loped over to Neville, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed but put an assertive arm around her waist.

"What exactly is the potion we got dosed with?" Ron asked, taking a seat.

"The Veratia Amore," Pansy said.

Ron winced. "Ouch. Still, what are we going to do about this?"

"You're acting awfully calm, all things considered," Blaise said.

Ron gave him a blank look. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't Ginny in love with Draco?" Daphne said.

"WHAT?" Ron roared.

* * *

...several minutes later...

"I'm really quite better now," Ron said calmly from where he sat, tied to the chair.

Hermione shot him an amused glance then turned back to the others. "So what is the plan here, Parkinson?"

"Well, as we all know the Veratia Amore potion is not a love potion per se."

"Educate the ignorant," Daphne said. "We haven't even gotten to love potions yet."

"The Veratia doesn't make you fall in love with the first person you see or even a specific person," Blaise said. "It just amplifies existing feelings towards someone you care deeply about, even if you don't know it yourself yet."

"So on some level, Ginny loves Draco?" Daphne said.

"Yup," Blaise said, glancing at Ron.

Ron winced but said nothing this time.

"So who here thinks that Ginny and Ma-Draco would be a good couple?" Hermione asked.

The Slytherins all raised their hands immediately and, to her surprise, so did Neville and Ron.

"Okay. Why?" Hermione asked, directing the question to Pansy.

"Because they're cute together," Pansy said. "And because even before this whole thing started, Draco couldn't stop talking about her."

Hermione turned to Neville.

"Because he isn't as mean as he pretends," Neville said. "He did some pretty brave stuff during the war and he was the reason that a lot of the Death Eaters were found. And if Parkinson says he likes Ginny, then I believe it."

Hermione turned to Ron.

He shrugged. "I wanna see her break his heart. I'm kidding!" he continued after getting the death glare from the Slytherins. "He is a jack ass and rotting in hell is too good for him but I was in that war too, Nev and I saw some of the stuff he did and heard about the rest. Even if he didn't do half of what they say he did, the stuff I saw was enough. He's a halfway decent human at heart. Somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep-"

"Ron!"

He smirked. "Okay, but you know what I mean. His moral compass might not always point north, but in the serious situations, It lands near enough."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. Let's do it then. Any objections?"

No one spoke.

"Good. Now who wants to hear some plans?"

Pansy looked at the wicked gleam in Hermione's eye and knew she had chosen the right girl for the job.

(A/N: I love them all. Especially Ron. I realized when I went to start this chapter that Ron didn't necessarily know that Ginny loves Draco. I mean, he has been in the hospital wing this whole time. So I had fun with him. Fred and George will be around to do some of their special mischief. Not to mention that we need some good Hermione/Fred action.

To Linzie- :3 Don't you worry, Harry will be back soon!


	18. White Queen versus Red Queen part 1

Chapter Eighteen

White Queen Versus Red Queen (Part 1)

Sunday (Day 1/7)

Pansy stepped into the hall. Ginny, who had her head buried in the potions book she was working her way through, ran into the other girl.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped as they both fell to their butts.

"Weasley, just the girl I was hoping to find," Pansy said, getting to her feet.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked, polite as you please. Though she was feeling more like herself, she was still a bit intimidated by the Slytherin girl.

Pansy helped her to her feet. "You're to stay away from Draco."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, pulling her hand from Pansy's.

"Look, we both know what this potion is about."

"Yeah, it amplifies feelings. Which means you and Draco don't like each other. So why do you care?"

"Because he doesn't like you either," Pansy said.

"Excuse me?" Ginny snapped. She felt a surge of emotion in her and she straightened. She was used to slumping and now she fairly towered over the Slytherin girl. Pansy stood her ground.

"The truth hurts, Weasley. But I just thought you should know."

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny demanded.

"Don't take it personally," Pansy said kindly. "I thought I loved him too. You'll get over him."

"Look, I don't care about him. As soon as this potion is over with, I'll show you how little I care. But if I did, I can assure you that I would have him eating out of the palm of my hand."

Pansy narrowed her eyes then smiled. "You know, you're pretty impressive, Weasley."

"I'm not sure that's a compliment."

"I have a proposition for you," Pansy said.

Ginny eyed her warily.

"You don't have to say yes, Weasley. Being with Luna has taught me a lot about you. So I think you might have what it takes for this."

"For what?"

"I want you to break Draco's heart."

"Come again?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not sure I did. You want me to break his heart?"

"Yes. Look, he needs it. He's had girls falling all over him since he was three. I know. I was one of them. YOu're impressive and kinda intimidating under this spell. There are still like six days left with it. I don't know about you, but I can make a guy fall for me and break his heart in six days."

Ginny's lips went white. Anger took over her, the Weasley temper mixing with her Gryffindor pride. "I can do it in three," she snapped then turned away. She'd never been one to follow her emotions blindly but somehow this time she was in complete control and she was okay with letting those emotions take over.

She was on auto pilot and some part of her led her perfectly to the library. Draco was at one of the tables, bent over a book, scribbling at a parchment. Ginny waited until he was done. He moved to stretch and saw her. He froze, his face a curious mix of nervous anticipation and pure joy.

Ginny strode over and he kicked back his chair. Before he had a chance to rise, she planted her left hand on his chair back and put the other one to his neck, tipping him back and capturing his lips with her own. It was a hot, seering kiss and she knew in that moment that she really did love this arrogant, handsome boy. It was enough to make her want to cry.

She pulled back. His eyes were closed then they opened and he stared at her, a bit misty eyed.

"Sorry. Gotta go."

He grabbed at her arm but she was faster than he was and then she was gone, running to the girl's bathroom where she began to cry. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

Pansy watched Ginny leave. Luna trotted around another corner and quickly came over, enfolding Pansy in her arms. "Hey, Pans."

"Hey, moon-face."

"Did it work?"

"We'll see."

"I bet it did. I bet she'll fall for him."

"She already has. She just needs to figure that out."

"Mm. Want to go make out?"

"Okay. My, that broom closet looks nice."

Luna giggled and let her girlfriend lead her away.

(A/N: Aha! The plot thickens!


	19. White King to Red Princess

Chapter Nineteen

White King to Red Princess

Sunday (Day 1/7)

"Granger."

Hermione, who was well into a good stalking stalking session, jumped six inches and glared at Draco who dropped into a crouch beside her with a smirk.

"This is somewhat unhealthy, my Gryffindor know-it-all," he said, looking through the gap in the stacks to where Fred was sitting with his head bent over a Potions text book. Katie and Tonks were helping him and Draco could all but feel the jealousy radiating off Hermione.

"He likes you, you know," he said.

"Not helping, Malfoy."

"Look, I think I might need your help."

She turned her attention from the object of her fascination and stared at him. "What?"

The palest of pink tinged his cheeks, the closest he'd ever come to blushing in her presence. "Look, Granger. I don't like you but I can tolerate you. Also, you're the smartest girl-the smartest person in this school and that includes the teachers, okay? And I need your help."

"...I'm listening."

"I think I might have a thing for Ginny."

"Hell yeah you do."

"See, it's this know-it-all persona that I despise."

"You're the one who asked for my help. Don't ask if you can't take the heat."

"Fair enough. So let's say...for argument's sake, that I do like Ginny."

"Look, you want to know something? If you want to hide the fact you like her, stop calling her Ginny. It makes it really obvious."

"Noted. But back to my original bequest. If I do like Gi-Weasley..."

"Look, I know you like her, so you don't have to pretend around me. Make this easier on both of us. Call her what feels right."

"Okay. So say I like Ginny. And this potion proves that maybe she likes me too."

_No maybe about it,_ Hermione thought wryly. She just nodded. "Then we'll go under the assumption that you both like each other. What do you need me for? Go snog the senses out of her."

"Let's say...hypothetically, that I more than liked her...That one day I could consider having serious feelings for her. How do I make her love me?"

"She's not a dog, Malfoy. You can't just take her on a walk, feed her and expect unconditional love. You have to be worthy of it."

"Then how do I do that?"

"You don't. If she's going to love you, she's going to love who you really are."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying you two need to get to know each other. Find out why she has feelings for you. And why you have feelings for her."

"So tell me something about her. Tell me something. Give me a springboard, something to talk about."

"She likes music."

"Music? Like Orpheus Orbs?"

"Not just that. She likes Muggle music."

"Ugh."

"Don't knock it until you try it."

"Then educate me."

"Try indy stuff. She doesn't like the new stuff or anything really popular. I can give you a list if you want."

"Do it," he said. "Where would I go to listen to this stuff?"

"They've got a music store in Hogsmeade." She pulled out a spiral note book and began writing down some band names and song titles. "Start with these. Jason, the guy that runs the place can give you some suggestions based on what you like out of them."

Draco looked down at the list. "What's her favorite song?"

"Surrender by Cheap Trick," Hermione said.

"Granger...thanks. I really mean that."

Hermione watched him leave. He folded the paper and stuck it in his back pocket. Hermione shook her head.

"Man does he have it bad," Pansy said, hunkering down beside Hermione.

"You can be pretty creepy when you put your mind to it," Hermione said.

"Mmhm. Oh, hey, I've decided that this Ginny/Draco thing is working out so easily that I need a new challenge."

Hermione eyed her warily. "What does that mean?"

Pansy smiled wickedly. "Wait and see, princess."

"I really don't like where that's going," Hermione muttered, watching Pansy saunter away.

(A/N: RELEASE THE INNER STALKER! (giggles) sorry, but I like the idea of Hermione being a creepy stalker at heart.

To Trollen- Thanks! Glad you like it!


	20. White Princess Seeks Red King

Chapter Eighteen

White Princess seeks Red King

Sunday (Day 1/7)

Millie wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. Well, not really. She knew she was looking for that guy who'd swept her off her feet, literally.

A flash of red caught her eye. She looked around to see Ron Weasley, hands shoved in his pockets, walking across the Quidditch pitch. He was an attractive guy, she figured. He was sweet. But he wasn't her guy. He wasn't her prince.

He looked up and must have caught sight of her for he trotted over to the benchs where she sat.

"Millicent, right?"

She blushed, surprised he'd know her. "Yeah. I hear you're in on whatever plan it is that Pansy's cooked up."

"You privy to it?"

"Nah," she said. "I have my own things to handle."

"Like what?" Ron asked, taking a seat beside her and staring out over the pitch with no particular interest.

For some reason, maybe it was his Gryffindor goodness or else his Weasley honor, she found herself telling him about the man in the mask who'd swept her off her feet.

Ron listened patiently. She found she liked his face. He wasn't her type but something told her he could be a good friend.

"So who do you think it is?" he asked.

She hesitated. She knew who she wanted it to be. But that was a secret she was taking to the grave. That was her secret crush.

"What are you going to do about Ginny?" Millie asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Ron said, leaning back until he was propped against the next row back of benches. "Malfoy isn't who he used to be and who knows maybe he wasn't ever that guy. Maybe that's jsut who he pretended to be. I don't know. All I know is that he's a halfway decent guy. And maybe he deserves someone as amazing as my sister."

"What about you?" she asked. "What kind of person do you deserve?"

"Dunno." He gave a lopsided little grin and Millie could see how girls fell for that. She really hoped that the right girl fell for him.

"Ron!"

Millie and Ron both looked up and over as a darkhaired figure appeared on the pitch. He trotted over and Millie's heart gave a funny little lurch as she recognized Harry Potter.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "Harry, Millicent."

Millie nodded politely and wondered if she should do more.

Harry solved that problem by taking a seat on the bench below her and Ron, wrapping his legs around the bars that suspended the bench. "So what brings you here? Part of the Unified-Hogwarts team?"

Millie frowned over that. "What are you talking about?"

"Parkinson is with Luna, Neville and that Greengrass girl are unashamedly infatuated with each other. It's only a matter of time before some more innerhouse couples crop up."

"Yeah including Ginny and Malfoy," Ron said cheerfully.

Harry eyed his best friend as if he feared the redhead had gone insane. "What the hell, Ron? If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you actually wanted Ginny and Malfoy together."

"I do," Ron said, widening his incredibly blue eyes. Harry flicked his green eyes at Millie, concern evident.

"Millie."

The three of them looked around to see Draco standing at the bottom of the stands, scowling up at them.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ron continued in the same uberly cheerful tone. "Has my sister made out with you lately?"

"Yes she has," Draco said, a self satisfied smirk coming over his face.

"Wonderful," Ron said.

"Weasley, what the hell?"

Ron burst out laughing. "Sorry, Malfoy. But I just don't think you have it in you to handle my sister. Best of luck trying. She's going to tear out your heart."

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously. "We'll see about that. Millie, I have need of your feminine wiles."

"What for?" she asked, curious.

"We're sneaking into Hogsmeade," he said, turning and starting off. She bade Ron and Harry a quick farewell and rushed off after him.

"You do know we're not allowed in there, right?"

"Don't be a pain, Mills. I need to look into some music."

"Oh, try Florence and the Machine. Or The Lonely Island. Or Paramore."

"Dear Merlin does everyone in this damned school know more about music than I do?"

She laughed and followed him to Hogsmeade. He located and bribed his way into the music store. Millie followed him in, browsing for any new releases of her favorites. Paramore had stopped putting things out but the new CD for 30 Seconds to Mars was out and she immediately reached for her money only to realize that she had left hers at the castle. She gave a little huff of annoyance and was about to put the CD back when she heard the clatter of coins landing on the counter beside her. She looked down to see three Galleons.

She looked up but the figure was already moving behind her. Long, skillful fingers trapped themselves in her hair and she leaned back and into him.

"What milady wants," her mysterious masked figure whispered into her hair. She shuddered, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, he was gone but she no longer felt so alone.

(A/N: So I realized when I started this update that we hadn't seen Harry or Millie in a while and I actually like them.


	21. White King to Red Queen

Chapter Twenty One

White King to Red Queen

Monday (2/7)

Draco had never had to work so hard in all his life. Girls usually just fell into his lap. Ginny seemed okay with falling, but she got up way too quickly for his liking.

He'd spent the remainder of his Sunday finding his own taste in music. He'd started with the ones Hermione had given him then worked through some of the ones Millie suggested before branching out on his own. He found he was fond of classical music, in particular, the waltzes. Still, he liked the stuff Ginny liked and Cheap Trick wasn't bad at all, though he was more fond of Journey.

He glanced at Millie, who was floating on air for some reason or another. She had gotten a new CD the day before though she hadn't had a chance to listen to it yet.

He caught a flash of red and put Millie's inexplicable mood from his mind. Ginny walked by their table, her attention focused on the papers in her hands. He took a moment to admire the simple beauty of her concentration.

He got up, walking past (and ignoring) Pansy where she sat, glued at the mouth to Luna.

"Ginny," he said once they were safely out in the hall.

She stilled then looked back at him. Her hair was tied up messily and strands of it fell becomingly about her face. She smiled at him, a genuine thing that made him just want to hold her hand and go walking with her, anywhere.

"What can I do for you, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Call me Draco," he said.

Surprise ran across her face before her features melted into another smile. "All right...Draco. What can I do for you?"

"I hear you're fond of music," he said, going with the first thing that came to mind.

She shrugged. "You could say that."

"Like the Wierd Sisters?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They're okay. I prefer-"

"Cheap Trick?" he said.

She gave him a blank look. "Who?"

* * *

"That was not fucking funny," Draco snapped.

Hermione was crowing with laughter, her head thrown back, her wayward hair falling down her back. Draco could almost see where some of the guys in Slytherin found her good looking.

"It was a little funny," she said, getting a hold of herself.

"I hate you so much right now."

She giggled again then leaned forward over the table. "Okay, Malfoy. I'll level with you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he demanded, eying her warily.

"Scout's honor," she said. He had no idea what that meant but she said it with such sincerity he felt almost as if he could believe her.

"Why did you tell me that was her favorite song?" he asked.

"To be honest, Ginny doesn't really have a favorite song. She changes her mind every five minutes. I was honest with that selection I gave you."

"What about Paramore?" he asked.

"You've heard of them? Yes, I think she'd like them."

"Too bad you can't find most of them on Orpheus Orbs," he mused.

"Yeah, but there are CDs."

"And how do I listen to CDs in Hogwarts?" he asked, amused.

"We usually have a party on Hogsmeade weekends. Colin Creevey is the DJ most of the time. He's got good taste."

"Are you inviting me?" he asked.

"This weekend. You know how we have the Halloween Party on Friday, well we're having another party on Saturday. It's an all day party. Luna's already invited Pansy and Neville's got Daphne coming. What's another Slytherin?" she said with amusement.

"You're so generous," he said wryly.

"Why do you like her?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I mean, she's smart, assertive, faithful. Merlin is she faithful. I want someone to be that loyal to me. Because she loves me."

"What makes you think she'll love you?"

"Nothing. I could say the potion but that doesn't mean anything. I want her to love me. And I want to be worthy of that love."

The two of them were silent for a moment.

"She is fond of English plays."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Old English plays," she continued. "Webster, Roth, Meddleton, that ilk. She likes the revenge plays, like _The Duchess of Malfi_ and _The Spanish Tragedy_."

"Not Shakespeare?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "Use that as a last resort and then stick to the tragedies or the comedies. Don't bring up the histories and pretend _Romeo and Juliet_ never happened."

"Not a fan of that one?"

"I don't know why, but she hates it. Oh and she loves Chess, the wizards version and the regular."

"Thanks," he said softly, getting up. He didn't know how to end this weird conversation so he left it at that, just turned and left. On his way out the door, he saw Fred Weasley coming in, absorbed in a search of his bag. He didn't notice Draco and Draco smirked. As soon as the older boy was in the room, he closed the door and locked it. Oh, he knew Hermione could Alohamora her way out of there in a second, but he was suddenly feeling quite festive.

(A/N: Behold! Hermione gets her own back.

To .x- I typically don't write that ship but for this fic, I think it works. Glad you like!


	22. Silver King 1

Chapter Twenty

Silver King (1)

Monday (2/7)

Snape was finding it difficult to do several things. He was having trouble figuring out why everyone seemed to want Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy together. He was having trouble avoiding Trelawney.

But most of all he was having trouble adjusting to what he was currently seeing.

He'd shown up for study hall early, ready to berate any students that came late. The sight to greet him made him wish _he_ were the late one.

Nymphadora Tonks was glued to Blaise Zabini. She was straddling his lap, her hands on his face and in his hair. Her lips were sealed to his. Blaise had his hands on her waist and did not appear to mind the attention the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher was giving him.

"Ahem," Snape said.

Blaise and Tonks ignored him.

"AHEM!" he said, much louder.

Most students and yes, teachers too, would have jumped apart as if electrified. Tonks, even when she'd been a student, had never been inclined to act that way.

Sure enough, she and Blaise broke off their kiss slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. They turned to face him, identical violet eyes finding him. He was a little disconcerted but determined not to show it.

"Mr Zabini I should hope that your behavior is a result of this pesky love potion going around," Snape began.

"Not even close, professor," Blaise said.

Snape looked at the pair of them. Despite the situation, he had to admit that the two were quite the couple. Their ethics were about the same when it came to school but he knew them both too well to imagine they would ever betray what they believed in or those they loved.

"Then what is this all about?" Snape snapped.

"We're distracting you," Tonks said, playing with the top button on Blaise's dark green shirt.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, because Hermione and Fred are making out under the table."

Snape blinked. He crossed to the table and peered underneath it. Sure enough, Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley were under the table. They weren't making out. Fred was lying on his back. Hermione was curled into his side, her left arm around his chest and her legs linked with his. Fred was smiling down at her, tracing circles on her arm. Hermione was asleep.

Snape debated saying something but straightened up instead.

He looked at Tonks and Blaise, who had returned to making out. He decided he was getting too old for this.

He turned and left the room.

* * *

Tonks came up for breath. "That was fun," Blaise said.

"Did you make out with me because you wanted to have fun?" she asked, somewhat hurt, but determined to get a straight answer.

Blaise reached up and cupped her face. She felt warmth surge through her, originating in his hands.

"I made out with you because I like you. And given this whole potion thing, I think you might like me too. See, I've always had this thing for older women."

That was really all she needed to know. She leaned down and kissed him again.

* * *

Snape stalked the halls like a giant bat of doom. He struck fear in the hearts of students and teachers alike.

One student was immune to his fear.

Draco Malfoy stood, leaning against a statue of Tiffani Achen, the first witch of the Chalk. He looked as if he had something serious he wanted to talk about but was having trouble figuring out how he wanted to word it.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is there something I can help you with?" Snape drawled, not really wanting to help anyone but he was somewhat in need of a distraction and Draco, much like his uncle before him, was annoyingly good at distracting everyone in a twelve mile radius.

Now that he thought about it, Snape could see a lot of Sirius Black in the boy. He was a charmer, a favorite with the ladies and more than a little mischievous.

All in all, he was one of Snape's favorite students.

"I think there's this girl that I might like and I'm wondering how exactly to break it to my father."

"I'll take that to mean that you have finally decided on your feelings for little Miss Weasley," Snape said.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "How do you figure that?"

"There are only two people in the world that your father would have a fit if you dated: Ginny Weasley or Harry Potter."

"Are you saying my father would be okay if I shacked up with Neville Longbottom?" Draco asked, amused.

"Possibly. That is not a theory I would care to test and I rather imagine that the elder Miss Greengrass would have your bowels for lunch if she thought you were serious."

Draco looked thoughtful and nodded. "Mm. You might have a point there. Let's say, for argument's sake, that I do like Miss Weasley. What should I do?"

"Hide behind your mother," Snape said.

"I'm serious here," Draco said, sounding a bit put out.

"As am I. Do you know much about your mother? She might seem a bit flighty at times or weak, but you'd better believe that she will fight for what she wants. You, my boy, are something she likes to fight for. Ask her about the time Lucius wanted her to get an abortion. You tell your mother that you like Miss Weasley and she will crawl through fire for the pair of you. You see if she doesn't."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Thanks, Snape. I'll think about that."

"Why does no one call me Professor?" Snape mused as he watched the young man walk off.

(A/N: Because you're a lovable, greasy git, Snape. That's why.


	23. Red Knight and Gold Princess take a Brie

(A/N: I"M ALIVE! Sadly my computer is not. tear. Anyway, sorry for the delay on this and I wish I could promise that it'll be better from here on in, but...well I can't. My apologies but I will do my best to update whenever I can!)

Chapter Twenty One

Red Knight and Gold Princess Take a Brief Respite

Monday (2/7)

"Does this hurt?" Silvia asked, bending Ron's arm.

"Nope," he replied. "So my sister blabbed, didn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Silvia lied. Ginny Weasley had indeed come up and informed Silvia of the wound her brother had sustained during that final battle. Silvia had guessed as much, given the very promenant scar on his chest but she hadn't known it was still bothering him. Dark magic could linger for years and she saw no reason not to be careful.

"Does this hurt?" she asked again.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Well, that's a yes," she said. She released his arm and made a note on her clipboard.

"You seem to take an inordinate amount of pleasure in putting me through this torture session."

"Nonsense," she said, smiling benevolently at him.

"So tell me the truth, did my sister rat me out?"

"Mr. Weasley, I am sure I don't know what you're suggesting."

Ron fell into a sullen silence. She studied her notes. "Take your shirt off, please," she commanded.

"How is it you are only like five years older than me and working here?" he asked, complying. She looked at him covertly, struck again by how composed this boy was even with his shirt off. There was an elegance to him that she envied.

"Dumbledore," she said simply. "I graduated Baudilaires and I got offered this job instantly."

"What's Baudilaires?" he asked.

"A magical finishing school in Canada."

"You're from Canada?" he demanded.

"Drink this," she said.

He made a face but took the goblet. "Ugh, that tastes like my Quidditch socks."

"Why do you know what your Quidditch socks taste like?" she asked with a smile.

He went scarlet and muttered something that sounded like 'bloody bet'.

"I'm not Canadian," she said. "I just went to school there because my mother is Canadian. I spent the first fifteen years of my life in England but then I was offered a spot at the school and it was too good not to accept. So Mum and I went off Canada."

"What about your Dad?"

"We never got on," she said. "How do you feel about this thing with Ginny and Draco?"

"She's going to tear his heart into little bitty pieces."

"Do you really think that?"

"I think she already has his heart in pieces. He'll recover but only so much."

"Why do you say that?"

He smiled up at her. "Because my sister has a piece of his heart and unless she gives it back, he's never going to make it all the way."

"Do you want her to give it back?"

"No."

"Do you really hate him that much?"

"You don't get it," he said. "Her keeping it is the best thing for him."

"How so?"

"Because as long as Gin's got a part of his heart, he's that much closer to being a real person. The longer she holds his heart, the more it melts and the more human he can be."

"That actually makes sense."

"I'm not entirely incapable of reason," he said with a smile.

"Now what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it seems to me that most of your friends and relatives are safely with various people. I mean, your sister is chasing Draco. Your brothers are being pursued and I bet Harry has a girl or eight that would willingly take him."

"Never thought about it," he said.

"I mean, it can't be easy with Hermione not quite on the market anymore."

"Oh, Mione and I are over. Have been forever."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

He shrugged. "I guess I should look around. It's just, after Mione, I don't really think I could date anyone my age."

"Why's that?"

"Hermione's always so put together. She's way more mature and I couldn't see me being with anyone as...well as childish as most of these girls."

Despite knowing that a relationship with a student was a bad, _bad_ idea, she felt a little bit of pleasure knowing that a boy like this was not going to be swayed by a school boy crush on a silly girl.

(A/N: I wanted to give some more reasoning behind why Ron's all up on the DG ship. I think he hates Draco but that he doesn't hate him that much. He doesn't exactly want Ginny and Draco together but he can see that Ginny has genuine feelings for Draco and wants to let things run their course.

To Miracle Tempest: To be honest, I was just playing around with pairings in this one. Usually if I'm sticking Pansy with Hermione or Ginny if she's with a girl. I just wanted to see how I liked Pansy/Luna. And yes, Luna is out of character and I know it. I have such trouble with her.


	24. Red Knight Joins the Fray

Chapter Twenty Two

Red Knight Joins the Fray

Tuesday (3/7)

Fred had fallen but George was determined not to give in, no matter how Angelina looked at him.

Not that George exactly blamed Fred. He'd long known his twin had a thing for Hermione. Since Ron was more or less out of the picture, it left Fred free to pounce. Only Hermione had gotten around to the pouncing first.

All in all, George was on his own for this adventure.

Perhaps not all alone, he mused as Harry came into the Great Hall.

"Harry, mate," he hollered.

Harry blinked then waved to Ron and Hermione before coming over and sitting opposite George.

"Hey, George. What's up?"

"I need help. Fred is less than useless right now and you're the only other person in Gryffindor who has managed to get into more trouble than either of us so I figured you would be a good bet."

"I think I'm flattered?"

"You are," George said.

"What exactly am I helping you with?" Harry asked with the sort of tone that implied he might back out at any moment.

"We need to fix this Angelina situation."

"You don't like Angie?" Harry asked.

"That's not the case at all. I do like her."

"Oh, so you want to get together with her?"

"No. Focus here, Potter."

"I guess I'm confused. What exactly are we trying to do?"

"We have to get Angie to stay out of the way while you and I get Katie and Alicia together."

"Huh. Why don't we just draft her?"

"That makes less than no sense, Harry! Merlin it's like dealing with a child."

"Tell me, George, does Fred usually come up with the plans that involve romance."

"Yeah. How'd you know."

"Lucky guess."

* * *

Angelina was moping. Katie usually didn't care. She was very into Alicia and Angelina did not exactly figure into the equation, except in the very bizarre day dreams she sometimes indulged in.

However, Alicia was being crazy intense right now, leaving Katie feeling kind of out of whack. Usually Alicia was adept at avoiding any situations that might involve the two of them together but now she was practically jumping at the chance to be locked in a room alone together.

So a distraction was in order.

And Angelina was just the thing to work.

"Hey, Ang," she said, taking a seat opposite her friend.

"Oh, hey, Katie. What's up?"

"Wanna go practice some?"

"I thought Hufflepuff had the field today."

"So we'll practice in the woods."

Angelina gave her the evil eye. "This has bad idea written all over it."

"It's a great idea," Harry said, coming into the Gryffindor study room. "I second it."

Katie was surprised but she hid it. Usually Harry just laughed over her ideas. She'd pitched the practicing-in-the-woods idea numerous times and Harry had shot it down just as often. Not that she blamed him. Their team didn't need that much practice.

"Yes!" Katie crowed.

"THis can't possibly end well," Angelina said but she got to her feet and led the way out.

"What's the deal?" Katie asked under her voice.

"I thought we could use a good break and playing around in the woods sounds fun."

"Shouldn't we have the rest of the team?"

"Alicia and the twins are down there and Ron and Ginny are on their way. It's gonna be awesome."

(A/N: Yup, George sucks at romantic things. I had so much fun with this chapter.

To .x- Glad you like! I didn't want Ron to be super protective brother like he is in most fics. I think he's mature enough to handle Ginny in a relationship.


End file.
